Sheet-like articles are available in a variety of shapes, sizes and compositions and can be either wet or dry. One common wet article is referred to as a “wet wipe” which is a pre-moistened, disposable towelette. Such wet wipes can be utilized in a variety of applications both domestic and industrial and can perform a variety of functions. Wet wipes are typically used to wipe surfaces both animate and inanimate, and may provide numerous benefits such as cleaning, cleansing, disinfecting, and skin care benefits. A common dry article is a tissue used by a human to blow his or her nose. One commercially available tissue is sold under the name KLEENEX®, which is a registered trademark of Kimberly-Clark Corporation, having an office at 401 North Lake Street, Neenah, Wis. 54956.
One particular application of sheet-like, pre-moistened articles or wipes is for wiping parts of a human body particularly when wash water is not available, for example when traveling. Wipes are also commonly used for human cleansing and wiping in general such as anal, perineal and genital cleansing, and face and hand cleansing. One example of such a wipe is an intimate feminine hygiene wipe. Wipes may also be used for application of substances to the body including removing or applying make-up, skin conditioners and medications. Another application of wipes is during diaper changes and also for the treatment of adult and baby dermatitis partly caused by the use of diapers and incontinence undergarments. In addition, wipes are also applicable for wiping and or cleaning other surfaces or for the application of compositions to surfaces, for example, kitchen and bathroom surfaces, eyeglasses, shoes and surfaces which require cleaning in industry. Examples of industrial applications include cleaning surfaces of tools, machinery, contaminated, dirty or greasy parts and materials, etc. Wipes can also be used for the cleaning or grooming of household pets, like cats and dogs.
Various dispenser designs are commercially available today for housing, storing and dispensing such sheet-like articles. Some are large tubs or flexible packages that are several inches in vertical height that are designed to hold over eighty articles while other designs include slim travel packs that can contain less than twenty-five articles. Some dispensers allow for removal of an individual sheet or wipe while others permit multiple sheet-like articles or wipes to be simultaneously withdrawn from the dispenser. One issue with many dispensers is the lack of ease in removing a single sheet-like article with one hand. For example, a mother in the act of changing an infant's diaper may be required to use her right hand to hold the baby still while using only her left hand to open and grab a wet wipe. The wet wipe is then used to wipe the buttock of the baby before a clean diaper is placed on the baby. Another issue that sometimes arises is that the user needs to remove several wipes from the dispenser at a single time. In this case, it is not efficient to remove the wipes one at a time. Therefore, there is a need for a dispenser that is capable of dispensing articles in a pop-up mode as well as in a reach-in mode.
Now a dispenser has been invented that can dispense articles either one at a time in a pop-up mode or provide reach-in access wherein several articles can be simultaneously withdrawn.